Time Slows Down
by alwaysblackstar
Summary: Time slowed down as I watched the girl I love fall 20 feet from the ground completely out of it, unaware of the fact that she was falling. I tried to run to her, but I just wasn't fast enough. I shouldn't have let her go. I knew that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I just had to write A Stella/Brandon story, they're my favorite couple. I already did a one-shot called "The Proposal", but I watched to do a deeper multi-chapter story. I will also still update my other story "The Valley of the Wicked." I just also wanted to start this one too. Tell me what you think, but be nice, I'm only human. (:

Chapter 1: Falling

Brandon's POV

Time slowed down as I watched the girl I love fall 20 feet from the ground completely out of it, unaware of the fact that she was falling. I tried to run to her, but I just wasn't fast enough. I shouldn't have let her go. I knew that. However, she was determined, and when she was determined, there was no stopped her. That was one of the things I loved about her. She had almost reached the ground, and I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch.

I heard the sickening sound of her body hit the ground and knew she must have been dead. It brought me to tears, and I wasn't ashamed to cry them. Only then had I realized all the screams around me.

"NO! STELLA" I heard a voice that I couldn't quite remember say.

"STELLA. STELLA!" another one said.

"Please. No. Stella, Wake up!" someone shouted.

Even though I knew she was gone, I ran over anyway. I held her in my arms, one hand around her neck, the other stroking her face. That's when I felt it, a slight pulse. I checked again just to make sure, and sure enough it was there.

"She still has a pulse!" I shouted to them all.

I heard a few sighs of reliefs, though I didn't understand why. If we didn't get her to the infirmary quick, she would be gone.

"We need to get her to the Alfea infirmary!" I yelled.

"Okay, I'll get the ship and a gurney. I'll be back as quick as possible." I heard Timmy yell.

I decided to take a moment to really look at her, and instantly regret it. Stella was unconscious. She seemed to have already formed multiple bruises. She had several scrapes and cuts on her. Her head was bleeding, due to the fact of hitting really hard right after falling. She looked really pale; she had already lost a lot of blood. He looked at her arm, and felt sick. It was twisted in a very unnatural way. Lastly, her back seemed arched of curved it a weird way. She might have even broken her spine.

I decided not to pick her up, thinking it could make her condition worse. I checked to see if she was breathing, and she was, but they were shallow and quick. This wasn't good. we needed to get her to the nurse's and quick.

"Okay, Brandon. Look, I need you to lift Stella onto this gurney so we can fly her there." said Timmy, trying to keep his voice calm. Stella and Timmy weren't especially close, but he was defiantly worried.

I lifted her up and couldn't help but notice how broken she felt in my arms. I placed her on the gurney as gently as possible, trying not to do any damage. I started to feel tears at the brim of my eye again, but i wiped them away.

The next 20 minutes were a blur, and I honestly couldn't remember all that had happened. We took her and put her on the ship, and then headed for Alfea. Even though she had graduated, the nurse there was the best in the realms. If anyone could save Stella, she could.

Once they had gotten there, they took her straight to the nurse's office, excluding Bloom. She had gone to Mrs. Faragonda's office, while still crying, to tell her what happened. When we got her to the office, the nurse gasped, and quickly ran over and told us to put her on bed. She then told us to leave, that she needed to work on Stella alone.

"Are you okay bro?" Riven asked.

I couldn't answer. I was shocked. I couldn't think of anything except 'why her?' or 'Why me Stella?'. This had started off as a simple training day for the girls. They were just supposed to do the obstacle coarse. Even though the boys were supposed to help, Stella insisted she go alone. 'She could handle it' she told him. But when a malfunction happened, and Stella was hit head on by an attack she wasn't ready to defend, she went unconscious. She changed out of her Enchantix mid fall, and hit the ground hard. The worst part of it though was knowing that I could have stopped it. I would have been there to catch her, and this would not be happening.

Finally, after a few hours, the nurse came out to talk.

"How is she?" asked Flora. She had stopped crying, but she started again after asking that question.

"Well, she had 3 broken ribs and a broken arm. She had several cuts and bruises, but that's not the problem." said the nurse.

"What is it?" I asked. I had to know there was some was to fix this.

"It's her head and back. Her back, if treated with care, should heal. However, her backbone was fractured, and it will take 2 to 3 months to heal." explained the nurse.

"So what is wrong with her head?" questioned Tecna.

"The force at which she hit it at was tremendous. She has fallen into a coma and she might not awaken." replied the nurse. Her face was downcast, and she looked on the verge of crying herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is chapter two. I wrote this because I thought this would be a little different. It always seems like it's the guys who die or something (that doesn't mean I'm killing Stella off); I just wanted another style. Tell me what you think (:

Brandon's POV

"What? That can't be." cried Bloom.

All the girls had started cry again. I couldn't even process what she had said. She might not wake up? She had to wake up. Then Tecna said something through her tears.

"She… She only has a…a 30% chance of waking up." Tecna said.

What? No. I couldn't handle this anymore. I got up, and bolted out of the room. I had to be alone. I ran through the courtyard of Alfea to the enchanted forest. I kept running until I was out of breath. I finally stopped and sat down by a tree.

Stella might not wake up. She only has a 30% chance of waking up. That just couldn't be possible. This time I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. It was just all too much, and it was all my fault. But what was worst of all, there was nothing, absolutely nothing, I could do about it. After about an hour of sitting there, blaming myself, I heard someone call my name.

"Brandon!" I heard Sky shout.

"Brandon. Where are you?" I heard Riven yell. He was obviously frustrated.

Sky finally appeared through the forest; he looked at me with a sad expression.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked.

It sounded like a pretty stupid question. I wanted to be alone. Couldn't he get that?

"Just go always." I said. I didn't want to deal with this. I just wanted to sit her, under this tree and blame myself.

"No. We need to get back. You need to be there for Stella." Sky said.

Stella. I felt a pang in my heart when he said that. After all we've been through, this is what happens? We were engaged, and were getting married in a few months. Everything was right, why couldn't it stay that way? Or at least, why couldn't it have been me? Stella deserved more than to just lay there in but, unconscious. Her friends needed her. It should have been me.

"Fine. Let's go." I replied. I got up and started walking, not caring to keep pace with Sky.

However, he caught up and decided we needed to talk.

"How are you doing? Really?" Sky asked. He sounded concerned. I signed, I might as well answer.

"I feel like my heart's been ripped out, and that it took the same fall that Stella did. I fell like it's all my fault, and that if I didn't let her go alone, this wouldn't have happened. I feel like it should have been me." I answered honestly, and then signed again.

Sky didn't reply. I guess he didn't have anything to say to that. I couldn't blame him. Then something awful popped into my head.

"How are we going to tell her parents?" I questioned, my voice full of horror.

"Oh my…." was all Sky said it return.

"I'll do it. I'm her fiancé." I decided.

"Are you sure man?" Sky asked. "Maybe Bloom should tell him."

"No. I have to do this." I said. It was true. I was Stella's fiancé, and if anyone should them, it should be me. I guess I should leave soon, considering the sooner they found out what was going on, the better.

It was time to go. Timmy was going to fly me to both of their palaces to tell her parents what would happen. I knew this wouldn't be easy. I had decided to start with her mom just because her mom had healing magic in her from a long line of healing fairies. Then I would go tell her dad, and hopefully, he wouldn't kill me.

I sat the whole ride in silence, and thankfully, Timmy didn't try to make a conversation. We were their sooner than I expected. Because I had spent the entire time thinking of Stella instead of what it say, I was totally unprepared.

I walked up to Queen Luna's**(1)** castle. It was huge, and a silvery white color, like the moon. I walk into the throne room, and see Stella's mom sitting their, having tea.

"Oh Brandon, how nice to see you. What brings you here?" Queen Luna asked in a delightful tone.

I swallowed hard. It was time. "I'm so sorry Queen Luna, but Stella has been hurt. She is in a coma. If you go to Alfea now, the nurse will explain more." I explained.

"Oh my, I must leave immediately" Stella's mom said. she looked as if she were holding back tears.

"Guards. Prepare a ship. We are going to Alfea." Queen Luna ordered. Then she turned to look at me.

"Thank you for telling me, but you must also tell king Radius." Stella's mom added. Then, she ran out of the throne room, and was gone. Next, to the palace of King Radius.

I walked up to his palace and had the same conversation. He was much angrier but still just as concerned. He didn't thank me, but did remind me to tell his Ex-wife.

I left the palace and started walking around Solaria. I came across a dark alley and heard some talking. I immediately heard something suspicious.

"Do you think it killed her?" asked a female voice.

"It should have, if not, she'll be dead soon." replied another.

"Then once that princess is out of the way, we will steal her power and take Solaria over." continued the first.

"That silly fairy, she doesn't even know her power is the only think that could save her." sneered the second female.

I ran after this, I had to get back to Alfea. This fairy had to be Stella.

1.) I think I remember Stella saying that was her mom's name (4kids version). If not, it is now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this sucks, but I can't be on this account all year. Because I don't want my stories, all two of them(haha), sitting around, I'm letting other writers take them up. If you want either Time Slows Down or Valley of the Wicked sent me a message. If you want The Proposal, go ahead, but you need to improve it or add onto it. Or if you are just gong to add it to your account, give me some credit. Okay again, this sucks, but school is realy demanding right now. Bye.**

**~alwaysblackstar**


End file.
